comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-4126)
"I am this city's protector. They don't deserve me, but they need me. So I'll be there. Always." -'Matt Murdock' History Debt Matt Murdock was living in an apartment with his girlfriend, Elektra, and her son when he got a call from a man who he thought he'd never hear from again. He left to get some fresh air, but he instead answered the call so his girlfriend wouldn't have to hear the conversation. He heard the menacing voice of Wilson Fisk calling him into action, reminding Matt of all the loans he had taken and never paid back. Fisk gives him an Ultimatum, he either becomes a henchman, or his new girlfriend gets an unexpected visit. Matt agreed to the terms and became one of Fisk's top guns. Wrong Place, Wrong Time After nearly two weeks of working for the Kingpin, Matt hadn't interacted much with Elektra. Eventually, Matt was sent on an op to steal the Stark Industries Light Adapter, which could transfer light into any type of energy. Knowing that Kingpin had to be brought to justice, Matt intentionally tripped the alarm. The guards found them trying to steal it. Some men got away, and when Matt tried to explain things, one of the guards used the Light Adapter on him, instantly blinding him. Consequences Matt was taken to the hospital by the guards, but the other guys ratted him out to Fisk. Unbeknownst to Matt, Fisk had Elektra and her son killed. Wilson himself later visited Matt in the hospital, informing him on their deaths. Matt threatened Fisk's life and swore one day he will make him pay, but Fisk had the doctors sedate Matt in order for him to leave. Training After getting out of the hospital, Matt decided to start completely over and leave his life behind. He needed to adapt to his blindness, so he traveled to Europe, where he joined a small clan of ninjas in training. He learned their sensei, Stick, was also blind. Aside from the class lessons, Stick gave Matt solo training in order for him to enhance his other senses. Eventually his hearing and smelling were each increased to a limit which exceeded peak human. When Matt also mastered agility and fighting, he left and returned to America in order to take his vengeance. Daredevil After returning to Hell's Kitchen, Matt befriended a seamstress named Anne. They became good friends, and he told her his story. She even made his Daredevil costume for scratch and wished him luck on his vengeance. After first striking out as Daredevil, he was addressed as a rumor, which was talked about frequently. Eventually, when a gang attempted a mass murder/bank robbery in broad daylight, Daredevil made his first public appearance, confirming his existence. He took all of them out, and even used one of their guns to end the battle, proving his willingness to kill. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Senses Category:Agility Category:Earth-4126 Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-4126) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Infrared Vision